Firearm reticles are well known in the art. Reticle types range from the traditional “crosshairs” to dots, circles, other geometric shapes, and moveable cross lines or any combination of the above. Some reticles range estimate only in the width of a known target or only in the height of the known target, which may result in a false reading if the target, e.g., enemy combatant, is one that is not facing a shooter according to the requirements of the reticle or if the enemy combatant is running or if his/her legs or feet are not exposed. Other reticles may account for wind but do not range estimate and bullet drop compensate in one. In addition, with known reticles leading of a particular target is accomplished by aiming off the crosshairs of the reticle or by using mil dots of the reticle. In addition, known reticles can require various calculations that prolong or delay optimum target acquisition timing.
Overcoming the above shortcomings is desired.